In both homes and commercial establishments, cover plates are conventionally attached to the walls or other surfaces to cover the electrical connections of switches and power outlets. Securing of the cover plate is well known in the art. Typically, the cover plate is secured to the receiving surface by two screws. In an example of a light switch, as is well known, a light is typically turned on and off by flipping the light switch in the appropriate on or off position. It is common for several switches to be located in one general region, such as a door. In order to visually identify which light is turned on or off by a certain light switch, a stick-on label such as a “Dymo” label may need to be affixed to the cover plate identifying the particular light controlled by that light switch. Further, if a light is not working when the controlling light switch is in the on position, a problem is presented because a person entering a darkened space cannot visually identify whether the problem is the light bulb or the circuit connected to the light switch. The light bulb must be changed to determine if the problem is the light bulb. If the light still does not work after changing the light bulb, the breaker must be checked to determine whether electricity is being supplied to the light switch. If the breaker has not interrupted the flow of electricity to the light switch, one may not be able to determine whether the source of the problem is the light switch or the light without further inquiry.
With a power outlet, typically a power cord of an electrical device is plugged into one of the outlets of the power outlet through openings in the wall plate. Through this connection, electricity is supplied to the electrical device. If the electrical device is not operating when turned on, a problem is presented because one cannot visually identify whether the electrical device is malfunctioning or the electrical circuit at the power outlet is not providing electricity. Typically, one tests the power outlet or the electrical device to determine the source of the problem. In addition, a person may not be able to visually identify at the power outlet which electrical device is plugged into a particular outlet. Typically, one follows the power cord to the particular electrical device. The person may also affix a label to the wall plate identifying the particular electrical device.